A number of vehicle/automotive applications require as an input signal the distance between the vehicle body (i.e., the sprung mass) and the suspension (i.e., the non-sprung mass). Examples of such applications include automated vehicle leveling systems, semi-active and active suspension systems, and leveling systems for high-intensity discharge headlights.
In known applications, the input signal is usually provided by separately mounted displacement sensors. These sensors are typically mounted on the sprung mass with a bracket and connected to the non-sprung mass by means of a connecting rod and bracket. Each of these sensors is separately connected to the electrical system of the vehicle by means of its dedicated wiring loom.
However, known displacement sensors such as described above can be expensive due to the large number of parts involved, the amount of labor required to mount the sensor, and the necessity of calibrating the sensor after the vehicle exits the manufacturing production line.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a displacement sensor that has a reduced number of parts and requires a reduced amount of labor and calibration.